


fuzzy

by quackevii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Enderwalk, Forgive Me, beetwt asf, dont judge my shit writing, fuck d!smp jack manifold, idk how to tag this shit, im sorry in advance, my beloved, sigh, sobs, sorry sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackevii/pseuds/quackevii
Summary: sad angsty headcannon based off of today's dsmp lore (2/21) pls forgive mealso slight tw its gonna involve ranboos enderwalk and him not knowing wtf is going on, kinda derealization maybe?? idk just be careful pls bestiesalso this is incredibly platonic, i dont ship tubbo and ranboo romantically AT ALL
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	fuzzy

the sound of explosions, the taste of milk, and sand. lots and lots of sand. that's all ranboo can remember. the enderwalks have gotten more and more frequent, and with that they've gotten more and more aggrivating. it worried him, what he did during the "unconcsious" state he fell into nearly every day now. he hadn't told anyone, despite his instincts itching for him to confide in someone, anyone, about his frustrations. but he decided against it every time. he didn't want to bother anyone with his struggles, and even then, he didn't know who he could trust.

he was standing outside of his house, checking his inventory for anything missing or anything new. fuzzy. that's the only word to really describe how he felt. his memory was fuzzy, his feelings were fuzzy, his body was fuzzy, he just felt...

fuzzy.

he kept trying to tell himself that it's pointless to try and remember what happened during enderwalks, it only made his head hurt, but as they happened more often and he began to grow angrier at his lack of memory and not thinking about it became harder to do. 

"explosions... milk.... sand...." he mumbled to himself, "explosions, milk, and sand. what the heck was i doing with that stuff?"

he was snapped back to reality by the sound of his name and footsteps. his head shot up to find the source of the interuption.

"RANBOO! RANBOO!" a frail voice yelled.

ranboo's heart dropped as he saw tubbo running up to him, clearly panicking. if the enderboy's skin could grow pale, it would've in that moment. as tubbo got closer, ranboo noticed the tear streams that were stained onto his face, his eyes, cheeks, and nose red from a combination of the cold and his tears. ranboo immedietly sprinted up to the boy, meeting him halfway. he bent down, being significantly taller than him, and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"oh my god, tubbo what happened?!" ranboo asked frantically, he hated seeing his best friend like this. he stayed there, crouched in the snow, clutching onto the smaller boy, patiently waiting for him to catch his breath and regain the ability to speak.

"tommy, he-" he let out a small sob, which he attempted to silence with the back of his hand, but failed.

ranboo stood up from the snow, ignoring the cold feeling on his knees, and pulled tubbo into a hug.

"c'mere.." he said. whatever happened, it was bad. but tubbo needed a minute before he could tell him what it is. "take your time." he said, reassuringly, rubbing small circles into his back in an attempt to calm him down. it didn't work, it only allowed tubbo to break into a series of sobs.

"i can't lose him ranboo, i can't lose him. i've come so close to losing him so many times. i just got him back, he's in this situation because of me. if only i didnt exile him, if only i helped him, how could i be so STUPID." he screamed at himself, it hurt ranboo to hear to the anger and heartbreak in his voice.

ranboo pulled tubbo away from him, leaning back down into the snow to make eye contact with tubbo, wiping away his tears in the process.

"tubbo, tubbo, hey" he asked, softly, "what happened?"

tubbo took a deep, shaky, breath before speaking.

"tommy. he's in the prison." he said, quietly.

ranboo's eyes widened and he felt his heart fall to his toes. his brain began to race as his breathing sped up. 

"w-what? what do you mean? why? for what?" he asked in a panic.

tubbo sniffed again as he replied, "jack said he's in there because he tried to break dream out?"

ranboo cocked his head for a moment, tubbo seemed to be almost unsure of his answer and it's accuracy. then again, he'd probably have the same reaction if he was in tubbo's shoes.

"c'mon," ranboo stood up and placed a hand on tubbo's back, encouraging him to walk forwards, "let's go inside."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ranboo stood in his kitchen, stirring honey into two cups of warm tea. tubbo sat at the table behind him, explaining what happened. 

"i was on my way to visit tommy at the hotel, because i haven't talked to him in a while. but on my way i heard explosions and got really scared, so i just ran to puffy's house until they stopped."

ranboo lost his grip on the spoon, causing it to clatter against the ceramic mug.

"ranboo...?" tubbo questioned?

ranboo wanted to answer, but he froze.

"e-explosions?" he asked, quietley and unsure.

"yeah, why?" his face dropped a little, "do- do you know something about it?"

it all clicked. in that moment, it all clicked. the explosions, the sand, the milk, why his pickaxe's had such low durability out of no where, all of the iron that showed up in his inventory. he had mined iron for buckets of milk, which he drank so he could get rid of the mining fatigue you get inside of the prison, gotten sand to make tnt, and blew it up in an attempt to break dream out. all of a sudden ranboo's knees felt weak and the room began to move. he stumbled backwards, his hand moving around frantically behind him, searching for something to hold onto. he grabbed ahold of the counter, holding himself up.

"this is real" he thought to himself, "this isn't dream telling me, or the voice in my head, or me panicking. this is real."

.......

"i remember." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS IM SORRY  
> ALSO FORGIVE ME IF THE WRITING WAS SHIT  
> i rly like to write and it's something im def passionate about but i dont have much experience so bare (bear?? idk) with me if it's not the best LFMSIUH


End file.
